The Breakfast Club, well sorta
by Helgagurl46
Summary: The Last Chapter has been posted, finally! When 6 entirely different people are forced to spend detention together for 8 hours, will they become friends, or enemies? Parody of the Breakfast Club duh.
1. I shouldn't be here

Hey everyone! Here comes my 3rd story so far (yes, yes I know, I still have to finish my first one...) Anyway, this story is a parody of the Breakfast Club. If you haven't heard of this 80's classic, it's about 5 highschool kids from different status' (rebel, princess, jock, nerd, basketcase) that are forced to spend an entire Saturday together in detention. While fighting, they find out secrets about each other and eventually become friends. My story will, of course, star the Hey Arnold gang. I will be adding an extra character and changing some of the characters stereotypes around from the movie. Although it will be the same HA! characters, but they will only know each other a little bit, some more than others. So it will of course be different but I hope you enjoy it, so here goes the first chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HA!...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One cold Saturday in February, Helga Pataki was walking down the sidewalk to the Hillwood High School. Shivering against the morning cold, she pulled her thick coat tighter around her body.   
  
_Damn detention,' _ she thought as she continued to make her way down the sidewalk. Noticing the school up ahead, she quickened her pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Rhonda _dahling_, Mother and I know that you don't want to be here, but sometimes, as upper-classmen in society, we have to face horrible situations too. Just try to hang in there, Rhonda's father reassured her.   
  
Rhonda looked over at him from the passenger side of the porche. But Daddy, how do you expect me to stay here eight hours with...detention freaks! Rhonda whined, flipping her hair.  
  
Look Rhonda, I'll buy you that $600 dollar jacket you wanted from Paris, please just get through it, Rhonda's father compromised, giving her a pitying look.  
  
Very well, Rhonda pretended to pout, and slipped out of the car, sleekily. The porche drove away as Rhonda made her way up the front steps to the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Arnold, I know you don't want to be here, but Wartz said you broke a school rule, so just get through it. It probably won't be as bad as you think, unless all he other kids gang up on you and force you to eat cafetaria food! Arnold's grandpa said sarcastically, pulling the Packard up to the front of the school.  
  
Arnold sighed as he got out of the car, Funny Grampa, I'll get through it though. See ya in eight hours, Arnold waved as the Packard sped off, then made his way up the front steps as well, noticing Rhonda Loydd ahead of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mother, I know my actions were wrong and am prepared to face the consequences that lie ahead, Phoebe stated, almost as if reading a book.   
  
You sure were young lady, now go on and make this detention useful, get some studying done, Phoebe's mom scolded.  
  
Yes Mother, Phoebe replied, as she grabbed her bookbag and climbed out of the van.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now son, guys fool around, it happens, Gerald's dad reassured.  
  
Gerald nodded.  
  
But getting caught is another story, Gerald's dad continued.  
  
Gerald continued to nod.  
  
Are you listening to me? Do you wanna miss your practices? Do you wanna to miss your chance at being number one!? Gerald's dad scolded.  
  
Of course not dad, let it go, mom already lectured me, Gerald sighed, looking at the floor of the truck.  
  
Well next time, don't get caught! Now go, Gerald's dad said firmly, as Gerald pulled his leather man's jacket tighter around him and got out of the truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Curly continued to run at full speed until he saw the school, then slowly walked.  
  
_La da, dum, de dum, freein' the animals_, he sang under his breath as he walked toward the school and up the steps, his trench coat wrapped all the way around him, and his hands jammed into his pockets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think so far, I know it was a short chapter but I just wanted it to start off kinda slow, so tell me whatcha think! ;^)


	2. And the time crawls

Here's the next chapter...thanx to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HA!...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now kids, you have been put into Saturday detention in hopes that you'll think twice before acting out as you have this past week. Our hope, _my_ hope, is that you will not have to come back here again. I hope that by next Saturday, detention won't be full of juniors as it is today, droned on Principal Wartz.   
  
At almost exactly 7:00, the 6 students had already taken seats in the school library and most were staring off into space. Gerald had taken a seat next to his friend Arnold in the front, right row. Phoebe had taken a seat opposite the row in front, listening intently to Principal Wartz. Rhonda was behind Phoebe in the second row, looking into a compact mirror and lipsticking her lips. Helga had a seat in the forth/back left row glaring at the ground. (Phoebe had asked her to sit with her in the front but Helga wouldn't give into that) And Curly was in the third row on the left, behind Rhonda, not looking at anyone.   
  
Now, I want you all to behave and to not move from these seats. I want no chatter and I defintely want absolutely NO MONKEY BUSSINESS! Principal Wartz shouted these last words.  
  
_Monkey Bussiness...ooh eeh ahh ahh,_ Curly muttered from the third row. Everyone stared at him except Helga who had pulled her hood down below her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
That will be enough Mr. Gamelthort, you've already had enough detentions this year, Principal Wartz scolded, as everyone turned back to the front, Now, I will be right outside that closed door in my office across the hall, the only reason that the library door is closed is because _someone_ pulled out the screw that kept the door open, Wartz said as he eyed everyone around the room suspiciously. In the third row, Curly grinned.  
  
Now behave yourself, Wartz pointed a finger at them and then walked out the library door, as it slammed behind him.  
  
Everyone was silent. Rhonda had finally put her lipstick away and was reading a fashion magazine. Gerald had folded up a paper football and was flicking it across the table to Arnold. Phoebe was rummaging through her backpack and pulling out textbooks. Curly was quickly looking around the room, and Helga was still in her same position: coat hood pulled down low, arms crossed against her chest, and a frown plastered on her face.  
  
Arnold exclaimed as the football flicked out of range and landed on Phoebe's table, across from theirs.  
  
Flick it here, Gerald said to Phoebe as he turned his chair toward's hers.  
  
Phoebe reached over, picked up the paper football and flicked it accurately in front of Gerald.  
  
Hey, that was pretty good, Gerald said in awe, as the petite Japanese girl blushed.  
  
No big deal, Phoebe said quietly as she returned back to her paper she was working on.  
  
Helga looked up and stared from Phoebe to Gerald. Then to Arnold who caught her eye and smiled, she quickly looked away frowning. Curly continued to stare straight in front of him, at Rhonda, who was making a face at a hideous fashion in her magazine. The clock read 7:14. Tick...tick...tick...the clock noised. Everyone continued to remain silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhonda finally sighed and slapped her fashion magazine shut, Well, it must've been an hour so far, she exclaimed to everyone as she looked at the clock behind her. It read 7:32. What! It's only been 20 minutes! she cried as she turned back around in her chair.  
  
18 minutes to be exact, Phoebe said, not looking up from her Chemistry textbook.  
  
Shut up, Rhonda fumed.  
  
Hey, leave her alone Rhonda, Gerald scowled, Just because she can count and _you_ can't- Gerald started, smiling at Phoebe who smiled back.  
  
Like I give a shit, Rhonda muttered at Gerald, who gave her a frown.  
  
Gerald said with a disgusted look, and turned back around. Phoebe continued to read her textbook, sneaking glances at Gerald every now and then.  
  
Lets all just get along guys, okay? We all have to be here together, we may as well make the best of it, Arnold said.  
  
Getting along, that's funny, Helga muttered from the back row. No one heard her but Curly who turned around and gave her a mischevious smile. Helga crossed her eyes at him angerly and continued to stare at the floor. 7:34.  
  
So how was the game last night? Arnold asked Gerald quietly.   
  
Pretty good, we won, if that's what you mean, Gerald replied, A little slow at first but finally beat em' 32-30.  
  
That's cool, sorry I couldn't be there, Arnold said.  
  
No prob, Gerald replied, What were you doing anyway?  
  
Arnold blushed.  
  
No way man, were you trying to get a date out of Lila again? Gerald sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
It's kinda funny, I actually did, we went to the movies, Arnold said, grinning.  
  
What! When did you ask her, how come you didn't tell me? Gerald tried not to scream.  
  
Helga looked over at Arnold, with a kind of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Sorry, didn't wanna jinx it I guess... Arnold chuckled.  
  
Well, did you have a good time? Did she wanna see you again? Gerald asked.  
  
Well, I- Arnold started.  
  
I could answer that question for you, Rhonda said smirking.  
  
Stay out of it Rhonda, Gerald said angerly.  
  
Well, she's _my_ best friend, you may want to be a little nicer to me, Rhonda kept smirking.  
  
But she's not like you Rhonda, she's a lot nicer, Arnold said bravely.  
  
Wow, that's a load of shit, Helga said from the back row.  
  
Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Rhonda turned around.  
  
What do you mean by that? Arnold asked defensively.  
  
It means, football head, that she's not as nice as you think, Helga said, almost challenging him to argue.  
  
Who asked you anyway? Rhonda fumed, Not like you'd fit in with anyone of _our_ status, I can already tell by what your wearing, Rhonda smirked.  
  
Okay, do you wanna fight now? Helga yelled, getting up from her chair.  
  
Rhonda, don't say things like that, Arnold said, shaking his head. C'mon, sit down...Helga, right? Arnold continued, looking at Helga.  
  
Helga said, shocked but trying not to show it.  
  
I remember, we had history and English together last year, Arnold said, thinking.  
  
Helga said nonchalantly.  
  
Arnold started but Curly suddenly stood up and ran to the door.  
  
I wonder if Wartz left yet? Curly said, almost to himself.  
  
What in the hell are you doing? Gerald asked, standing up.  
  
I can't stay here, I can't stay here, Curly continued, rubbing his hands together and looking around the room.  
  
You, are a freak, Rhonda said, smiling and flipping her hair.  
  
Is insulting people all you can't do Rhonda? Arnold asked, sighing.  
  
I call em' as I see em', Rhonda said.  
  
So that's why your a bitch, Helga said, and Rhonda turned around to protest.  
  
I think we should just sit down and be quiet, Phoebe said meekly, from the front row.  
  
C'mon Pheebs, you think we're just gonna sit here, doing nothing? I think that crazy one by the door has the right idea, Helga said, gesturing to Curly, who had opened the door a crack and was peering out.  
  
Damn, he's still in his office, Curly sighed and started to pace around the library.  
  
He didn't see you, did he? Arnold asked wearingly.  
  
Curly replied, still pacing.  
  
What do you plan to do if you get out anyway? Rhonda asked, I think Wartz will notice if you're gone.  
  
Curly asked, suprised she was talking to him.  
  
So, you don't want another detention, do you? Rhonda asked honestly.  
  
What else is knew? Curly said bitterly.  
  
Excuse me? Rhonda said, confused.  
  
You're here a lot, aren't you? Helga said from the back row, I've seen you here before.  
  
Curly replied shortly.  
  
Rhonda asked, bemused.  
  
Curly asked, suprised.  
  
Why are you here all the time? Rhonda asked, head in her hands.  
  
Curly looked as if he was about to respond when he suddenly changed his tuned, Look, it's none of _your_ bussiness why I'm here, just leave me alone..._princess_!   
  
Rhonda looked taken aback, so did everyone else, I was just asking, you don't have to be so rude about it! Rhonda said angerly.  
  
Everyone was quiet again. 8:02.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it didn't explain much, but whatever...tell me whatcha think, bye for now! ;^)


	3. Thrown books

Next chapter...please review...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8:46. No one had uttered a word for 44 minutes. The only sounds were Phoebe's brisk page turning and the constant click, click, click of Rhonda's nicely-manicured nails tapping the table.  
  
Finally Rhonda couldn't stand it, I can't believe they make us stay in here so long, a person could go insane! She put her head in her hands and whined.  
  
Look, you're not the only one who doesn't want to be here. None of us do, so stop your bitchin', Gerald said angerly.  
  
Well, _unlike_ you, some of _us_ just _aren't _made for detention, like the rest, Rhonda stuck up her nose.  
  
Finally, Helga spoke up, What'd you do to get in here anyway, _Princess_ ? Helga asked miserably.  
  
I don't think that's any of _your_ bussiness! Rhonda stuck up her nose again.  
  
Well, you're here among us _and_ your fuming about it, so I figure it is, Helga said, eyes narrowed.  
  
Why are _you_ here? Rhonda shot back, Although I expect you're here a lot, she muttered loud enough for Helga to here.  
  
As a matter of fact, I'm usually not here, Helga said as her eyes narrowed even more.  
  
C'mon girls, lets just stop this before- Arnold started but was ignored.  
  
Well if you _must_ know, I'm here because I chose to participate in another activity during school hours, Rhonda said matter-of-factly.  
  
Which was...? Helga asked, smiling smugly.  
  
Because of shopping, Rhonda said almost too quietly.  
  
Well that figures, Gerald said grinning, Shopping? That's pathetic.  
  
Well what did _you_ do to get in here Gerald? Rhonda shot back, I'd think a star athlete would know better!   
  
Just shut it, will you Rhonda? You're yelling is gonna get us busted! Gerald said, not meeting her eye.  
  
You just don't wanna tell me, it's probably something stupid and embarrissing, huh? Rhonda said, smirking once more.  
  
Tell us, Helga replied from the back row, I couldn't be as moronic as shopping!  
  
Gerald was about to reply but stopped short as Curly ran to one side of the library and started to throw the books out everywhere. Phoebe ducked just in time as a book went sailing past her head. Gerald caught it and scowled.  
  
Hey, watch it weirdo! Gerald called out to Curly, Be careful with those!  
  
What _is_ he doing? Arnold asked to Gerald quietly.  
  
I don't know, he's got major issues though... Gerald whispered back to Arnold.  
  
Let him tear apart the library if he wants, it's a free country, and it'll make _me _feel better about myself and this damn detention, Rhonda said, eyeing Curly.  
  
You _would_ choose the revengeous route, wouldn't you? Gerald replied to Rhonda, rolling his eyes. Curly continued to run around throwing books, but was soon ignored by all.   
  
Phoebe looked back down at her textbook and flipped through the pages.  
  
What are you doing? Gerald asked curiously, ignoring the books that were flying across the room.  
  
Phoebe looked up at him as if she couldn't believe someone of his status would even consider a conversation with someone from hers.  
  
I'm just trying to finish these equations from my chemistry textbook, Phoebe said in her quiet voice.  
  
Wow, the teachers must load you down with homework, I don't start _my_ homework until Sunday night, Gerald said grinning, and turning in his chair to fully face her. Arnold looked at the back of Gerald's head and grinned. He knew when his good buddy was interested in someone. Arnold didn't notice Helga look up and stare at him, a smile across her face. Rhonda was still watching Curly.   
  
Actually, it's not homework. I just don't want to get behind, I do this work for myself, Phoebe said meekly.   
  
Gerald looked at her, eyebrows raised, You mean...you do all this work just for the hell of it? You must be smart.  
  
Yeah, they're called brains, some of us actually _have_ them, Helga said sarcastically from the back row.  
  
Gerald turned to look at her and rolled his eyes, Phoebe frowned at Helga, and Arnold stifled a laugh. Arnold looked back at Helga and smiled, Helga, suprised, smiled back, not believeing he actually found her funny.  
  
Gerald then turned back around to Phoebe and smiled again, Yeah, she's probably right, I never _was_ good at burnin' the books.  
  
Your into sports, aren't you? Phoebe said, her voice becoming stronger.  
  
Yup, have you come to any of our basketball games this season? Gerald asked as Arnold glanced back at Helga, curious about her.  
  
No, not really, Phoebe admitted, giggling nervously.  
  
You should come sometime, I could wave to you from the court, Gerald said, grinning smoothly.   
  
Phoebe smiled, I'd like that- but was cut off as a book went sailing past her head. Once more, Gerald caught it.  
  
Phoebe replied, smiling.  
  
No prob, Gerald smiled smoothly.  
  
What is going on here!? Principal Wartz yelled, running into the room. Curly stopped throwing books and looked back.  
  
Mr. Gambelthort, what could you POSSIBLY think your doing? Wartz said, stopping in front of Curly, arms crossed.  
  
Just expressing my right as an American, Curly said sarcastically.  
  
Need I remind you that throwing, or otherwise known as abusing the school's library books are considered a major infraction of the rules, Wartz droned on.  
  
I'll be more careful next time, Curly replied bitterly, and climbed down from the bookshelf.  
  
Don't think you've got me fooled Mr. Gambelthort. You're in here too much as it is. Now take your seat and be quiet, Wartz said, pointing to the seats where the rest of the students where staying silent.  
  
Curly gave him a and then continued back to his seat, where he sat hunched low, and arms crossed.  
  
I shouldn't have to remind the rest of you students to settle down. If he gets out of his seat and causes mayheim again, I want someone to tell me, Wartz said.  
  
But _sir_, how are we supposed to tell you if we can't get out of our seats? Helga asked sarcastically.  
  
Don't you start missy, Wartz said sternly, pointing a finger at her. He turned his back and Helga flipped him off.   
  
Now, sit still, you still have a good while to stay here. No more monkey bussiness, and you Mr. Gambelthort, stay in your seat! With that, Wartz walked out the door. All eyes turned to Curly, who sunk lower in his seat.  
  
It was 9:30...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter, please tell me whatcha think... ;^)


	4. Wandering the Halls

On to the next chapter, here it should get a little more interesting...and no, I still don't own HA!...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10:00....another half hour rolled by without any noise, but the occasional loud sigh from one or the other. Even Phoebe had given up trying to study, and just laid her head down on the desk. Arnold had his head all the way back and was trying to make the ceiling interesting. Helga was randomly scribbling things down in a small pink journal of hers. Rhonda was looking at her nails while Curly sat behind her, occasionally smelling her hair. And Gerald was sitting perfectly still, spacing out at the room in front of him.   
  
_Thunk, clump, clump, clump, clump_  
  
All eyes shifted to the closed door, as they heard their principal leave his office. Immediately, Curly jumped out of his seat, causing Rhonda to gasp at the sudden noise.   
  
There he goes again, Gerald said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Curly ran to the door and looked out.   
  
he yelled, and took off out the door.  
  
What _is _ he doing? Rhonda asked, startled at his sudden dissapearance.  
  
Gerald muttered as the door swung back shut.  
  
We'll all be in trouble if Principal Wartz comes back and finds him gone, Arnold said worried.  
  
Mother will _kill_ me if I get another detention, Phoebe said meekly.  
  
Well, I don't know about _you _guys, but I'm dragging the little retard back in here, Helga said, as she got up and ran out the door.  
  
I'm...I'm with her, Arnold said as he followed Helga out the door, Helga, wait up! Arnold called quietly.  
  
I'm not getting into _any_ more trouble than we already are, Gerald said sternly, crossing his arms.  
  
Well, I'm going, we've got nothing to lose, Phoebe said bravely, getting up from her chair, and looking over at Gerald.  
  
Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, Gerald said grinning, giving into Phoebe. They both looked back at Rhonda.  
  
Rhonda looked back and forth between the both of them, What? You don't expect me to participate in this little _foray_ of yours, do you? she said, flipping her hair.  
  
Fine Princess, stay here and explain to Wartz why we're gone, Gerald said sarcastically. Phoebe grinned at him. C'mon Phoebe, lets go, Gerald said, holding out his arm to her. Pheobe wrapped her arm around the crook of his and they headed out the door.  
  
Wait, you're not really leaving me here, are you? Rhonda asked, getting up to follow them. Gerald and Phoebe gave each other a and smiled, heading out the door quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Helga...Helga where are we going?_ Arnold asked quietly, as he followed closely behind Helga who was looking around the corner.  
  
_Quiet Arnold,_ Helga whispered harshly, peering around the corner to see if Wartz was down there. She was relieved to find the hallway empty. She sighed, Now, to answer your question, I'm _trying_ to find the freak, while making sure we save our butts!  
  
But how do you know where he went? Arnold asked, finally raising his voice a little.  
  
I _don't _foot-ball head, Helga said, rolling her eyes, I'm trying to figure that out.  
  
Oh, sorry, Arnold said embarrased.  
  
No prob.  
  
Wait, what did you call me? Arnold asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
Helga sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Curly continued to run down the halls, humming to himself.   
  
_Dum, dum, dum, de dum..._   
  
He hated being forced to stay in one place for too long...plus, he needed something to entertain him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Do you see Helga?_ Phoebe whispered to Gerald as he peeked around a corner.  
  
_No, I don't see Arnold either_, he sighed, _Why are we even out here?_   
  
That's exactly what I want to know, Rhonda said matter-of-factly, not even trying to be quiet.  
  
Gerald ignored her, Lets just keep going, they couldn't of gotten that far.  
  
Phoebe said as she and Gerald walked down the hall of lockers, Rhonda hurrying to keep up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Shhh, I hear someone,_ Helga said suddenly, and Arnold halted to a stop.   
  
They both craned their necks up high to hear for anymore sounds, sure enough, they heard footsteps coming down the hall perpendicular to them, and a soft humming that sounded a lot like Wartz. Arnold's eyes widened, and Helga pulled on his sleeve to get him to run. Taking off in the direction that they came, they heard the footsteps get closer. Suddenly, Helga yanked open a door and pushed Arnold and herself in. As luck would have it, it was a janitor's closet, and it wasn't that big. Helga felt herself being pushed up against Arnold as she felt around trying to find a place to stand. Almost tripping over what appeared to be a broom, then a mop, and ranom cleaning substances, Helga realized that she couldn't find a light switch.  
  
Arnold yelled as Helga stepped on his foot. Helga quickly covered his mouth with her hand and put her ear to the door. She heard the footsteps slowly walk past, then she sighed.  
  
Looking back, she could see Arnold through the dim light that the small window on the door let through. Then she realized that her hand was still over his mouth. She looked up into his green eyes, and he stared back into hers. Blushing in the dark, she let go.  
  
Arnold said grinning.   
  
Ha ha, Helga said sarcastically.  
  
Anyway, is he gone? Arnold asked, trying not to crowd Helga's space, although he really didn't mind her crowding his.  
  
Yeah, I guess, Helga said, trying to get near him without making it too obvious. Finally, Helga reached out for the doorknob and turned it. It didn't turn, and the door didn't open.  
  
Helga said seriously.  
  
Arnold asked.  
  
The door's locked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Rhonda, if your gonna come with us, you have to at least be quiet_, Gerald whispered angerly, as he held Phoebe by the hand, and they walked down the corridor. Rhonda popped her gum again. _Rhonda!_ Gerald yelled.  
  
Okay, okay, sorry...jeez, Rhonda said, rolling her eyes.  
  
_Well, I have a feeling they didn't come this way,_ Phoebe said quietly, _We'd of seen them by now_.  
  
Yeah, your probably right, maybe we should just head back. I just pray to God that Wartz hasn't checked in on us and found us missing.  
  
Yeah, wouldn't wanna ruin your star jock reputation, Rhonda said, sneering.  
  
Shut up Rhonda, Phoebe said seriously. Rhonda looked taken aback, but continued to follow.  
  
Lets just head back this way and see if- Gerald said but was cut off by Curly running past him.  
  
Hey, you! Gerald yelled.  
  
Curly stopped and looked back.  
  
I'm sure he has a name, Rhonda said sarcastically.  
  
Sorry, what's your name, Gerald asked, as Curly walked forward.  
  
My name's Thadeus...but you can call me Curly, he said.  
  
Okay...Curly, what in the hell do you think your doing? Gerald asked, angerly.  
  
Getting something, Curly said, almost child-like.  
  
Phoebe asked.  
  
Curly said, holding up a Gameboy Advance.  
  
That's what you came all the way out here for! Gerald yelled, trying not to hit the skinny twerp.  
  
Yeah, I was bored, Curly shrugged, as if it were obvious.  
  
Well, where are you going now? Phoebe asked.  
  
Back to the library, Curly said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Rhonda started to laugh, Well, this has been wonderful. We've been walking around for and hour and a half only to find that he's getting a toy and is coming back!  
  
It's not a toy! Curly shot back.  
  
Yeah, whatever, I think it's hilarious, Rhonda giggled.  
  
What's so funny about it, we just risked our butts out here trying to get this kid back in the room, Gerald said.  
  
You guys came out here to get me? Curly asked, suprised.  
  
Yeah, we didn't want Wartz coming back and finding you gone, we probably would've all spent another detention together, Gerald said seriously.  
  
Oh, well....whatever, I'm going back now, Curly said, returning to his normal rebelious self.  
  
Good, lets go, Gerald said, heading back to the library.  
  
By the way, have you met up with Helga or Arnold anywhere? Phoebe asked.  
  
The football headed kid and the loudmouth chick? Curly asked.  
  
Rhonda giggled,   
  
Nope, haven't seen   
  
I wonder where they could be? Gerald asked aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keep trying to jiggle the handle, Arnold instructed, as he moved the piece of metal around the hole in the doorknob.  
  
I told you, it's not budging, Helga said threw gritted teeth, as she tried to turn the knob, This is a stupid idea, it's not going to work.   
  
C'mon Helga, we won't be able to do it with that attitude, Arnold said optimistically.  
  
Did anyone ever tell you you're _way_ too optomistic, Helga said, rolling her eyes in the dark.  
  
Did anyone ever tell you that you're _way_ too pessamistic, Arnold grinned back.  
  
Nope, never, Helga said sarcastically, a smile creeping upon her face.  
  
Arnold moved the thin piece of metal around the keyhole once more and then sighed.  
  
Your right, it's not working, Arnold said unhappily.  
  
This is pointless, we're gonna be stuck here until Wartz finds us and then we're really busted, Helga said, sliding down against the side of the closet and pulling her legs into a sitting position. Arnold followed suit, sitting directly across from her on the opposite wall. There was about a good two feet in between them.  
  
Well at least we're stuck together, Arnold said cheerfully.  
  
Helga said suddenly, letting his words sink in.  
  
Well, at least I'm in here with you and not someone that totally gets on my nerves...like Rhonda, Arnold said the last word bitterly.  
  
Helga said, a smile slowly forming on her face once more. She knew out of all the people in the world to be stuck with, he was probably at the top of her list. For some reason, ever since she first saw him freshman year, she had uncontrolable feelings for him. She watched as he helped people, never insulted anyone, and always had a good sense of humor. She'd never seen anyone like that before, anyone who was so caring. Even though he had only started talking to her last year in their history and English classes, she felt as if she knew him. She was good at observing people. But to say all this to him now would be way too weird, and she knew it. You couldn't just tell someone you'd only started talking to again recently, that you liked them...it was just...humiliating, a slap in the face when they didn't return your affection. But just sitting across from him now felt right, maybe she could talk to him, honestly talk to him...although she was somewhat of a rebel and bad-ass at times, she did have a softer side, one that was slower to come out than in most people. Who knows, something interesting could happen.  
  
Helga's thoughts were interuppted by Arnold's foot gently hitting her leg.  
  
Oh, sorry, Arnold apologized, as he shifted his legs into a more comforable position.  
  
Helga sighed, they could be stuck in here for awhile.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter....what did ya think? I liked explaining Helga's emotions and the whole Gerald/Phoebe and Arnold/Helga thing is building up a little more...thanx for the comments so far....Gerald is a smooth operator isn't he....lol, anyway, please continued to review, I like to see what people think of the chapters, suggestions are also welcome....bye for now...;^)


	5. Where are they?

Wow, this story has me going, I'm doing pretty good updating...it's amazing! hehehe, anyway, I know I should be working on A New Partner but I'm in the mood for more stories, and I have to write depressing scenes for A New Partner ...sorry for rambling, just letting you know that I'm still working on the other story.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter....  
  
And no, I still don't own HA! Arnold or the Breakfast Club....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11:56...  
  
Hmmm, hmm, hmm, Wartz hummed as he walked down another corner in the school. Sometimes he just had to walk around, amuse himself. Standing guard over the little brats was a pain in the butt. He just loved to walk around and gets some excercise. It was a perfect school to do so too, because of how big it was. He probably should head back soon though, he never knew what trouble the kids were getting themselves into, especially that Thadeus kid...  
  
Wartz walked back down the hall he had come from and headed back toward the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, and Curly hurried down the hall and back to the library, keeping an eye out for Wartz. Looking around one last corner they found that they were in the clear. They didn't see or hear Wartz in or near his office. So off they went, as fast as they could to get back to the library. As soon as they were all inside, Gerald shut the door quietly and got back in his desk.   
  
Where's Arnold and Helga? Pheobe asked worriedly as she settled down in her chair.  
  
I don't know, but I hope they hurry back soon, Gerald said, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips.  
  
Curly and Rhonda were finally settling down as well when Wartz came through the doors.  
  
Gerald's eyes widened. _Aw man, he's gonna kill us when he see's Arnold and Helga aren't here,'_ Gerald thought, trying to keep an un-guilty face.  
  
Just checking up on you kids- Wartz started and suddenly stopped in midsentece as he noticed two were gone, Where are the other two? he asked angerly.  
  
Gerald's eyes shifted to Phoebe as if trying to come up with a good excuse. Rhonda bit her lower lip and tryed to act like she didn't understand what was going on. Curly was staring hard at his desk, and Phoebe looked back at Gerald.  
  
They both needed to go to the restroom, they just left a couple minutes ago, Phoebe said with a serious expression.  
  
Well, why didn't they tell me where they were going? Wartz demanded.  
  
They were going to tell you but you weren't in your office, and they needed to go real bad, Phoebe said again. Across from Phoebe, Gerald grinned.  
  
Oh...well, okay then. Just let me know when they come back, Wartz said.  
  
We will sir, but it may take awhile for them to find one that's not locked, since I assume most are locked since it's a Saturday, Phoebe said matter-of-factly.  
  
Very well then. By the way, you may eat the lunch you brought now, with that Wartz walked back out the door and across to his office   
  
Gerald waited for Wartz to leave until he got up and sat down next to Phoebe. He grinned, That was great Phoebe, you had such a straight face!   
  
Yeah, I'll have to admit, that was pretty good, Rhonda said honestly smiling.   
  
Curly grinned, Good job.  
  
Phoebe blushed, Thanks. But it won't help for long if they don't come back soon.  
  
Rhonda frowned behind them, That's very true.  
  
I don't know what to do, we can't risk going out there again, Gerald said as he ran his hand through his thick hair.  
  
Don't worry, Wartz'll forget about them, he'll be gone soon, Curly spoke up.  
  
What'd you mean? Gerald asked, turning around in his chair. Phoebe and Rhonda followed suit.  
  
I've had detention many-a-time, Curly said chuckling and putting his hands behind his head, Wartz always becomes restless and walks around the halls. Even after he comes back to check on us, he usually leaves again.  
  
Well, that will maybe give a chance to find Helga and Arnold soon, Phoebe said thinking.   
  
I still don't understand _why_ they're still gone, you'd think they'd of given up searching by now... Rhonda mused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will you please quit kickin' me football head, Helga chuckled as Arnold's foot hit her leg again.  
  
Arnold said, a blush forming on his face. He couldn't get in a comfortable postion. He supposed he had slight claustrophobia, he coudn't be cramped up in a small space for too long.   
  
_POP!_  
  
Arnold jumped, What was that? he said through the muggy darkness to Helga.  
  
That would be me popping my gum. Jeez Arnoldo, you sure are jumpy, Helga said.  
  
Arnold said again. _Sorry? Is that all you can say? Jeez you're a loser,' _Arnold scolded himself. _Why can't you be more like Gerald....a smooth talker, not a spaz....wait....am I really trying to atract her to me???? What's come over you?...you like Lila remember....don't you?'_ Arnold sighed to himself, the truth was, their date hadn't gone that well. She seemed off-beat...snobbish...like he was just someone to have fun with, not someone to build a relationship with. Not that he would know what that was like. Ever since junior high, all he could remember was following her around like a love-sick puppy. Bowing to her every whim. Never giving another girl a chance to get to know him. Wishing, praying that she'd ask him out. Now after their first date, he was confused. He had told Gerald otherwise, he wanted Gerald to think he was cool, that he could get the girl he wanted. But sometimes, things didn't turn out the way they seemed. Now he was locked in a janitor's closet with someone he knew vaguely. Someone, that deep down, he wanted to get to know. Because following one girl for too long would only let you know _that_ type of girl....not others. Maybe being locked in here could be a good thing....who knew? He had followed her out here for reasons unknown, he just wanted to go where she went, that had to mean something, didn't it?  
  
Helga popped her gum again. Arnold shifted his leg once more, careful not to hit Helga.  
  
So, Helga, what classes are you taking this year? Arnold asked suddenly, startling Helga out of her starry-eyed state.  
  
Oh, I'm taking all our normal classes, you know, History, Math, Chemistry. But I'm also taking advanced English, French III, Poetry III, and Creative writing II.  
  
Wow, I take it you're a pretty good writer, Arnold said in awe, he himself wasn't as talented in that field.  
  
Helga smiled to herself and her voice perked up, Yeah, all I've ever wanted to be was a writer. My teachers think I have the potential, so I figured I'd take classes and go for it.  
  
That's cool, many people aren't as cultured for our age, Arnold said in awe again. _  
  
_ Helga said blushing.  
  
Silence filled the closet again.  
  
_Talk to me more, please? Make conversation or something...I really like you, I really like talking to you,'_ Helga thought as she looked through the darkness to Arnold.  
  
_C'mon Arnold, talk to her...you want to, you need to, you may only have this chance once...things happen for a reason...Grandpa always used to say that,'_ Arnold thought to himself as he tryed to say something to Helga. He looked up at her through the darkness. As his eyes continued to get used to the darkness, he noticed her eyes staring back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is getting rediculous, we need to go find them, Gerald finally said, sighing and getting up from his chair.  
  
I don't know Gerald, I mean, what if Principal Wartz is still in his office, Phoebe said, looking up at Gerald from her seat next to him.  
  
He's not, Curly's voice spoke up randomly again, I heard him leave awhile ago.  
  
Wow, you must have some damn good hearing, I didn't hear a thing, Gerald said.  
  
No, you were just flirting the whole time and not paying attention, Curly said seriously.  
  
Gerald grinned through the blush on his face, Phoebe blushed as well.  
  
Rhonda snickered and pointed her thumb back at Curly, I'm liking this guy.  
  
Behind her, Curly smiled.  
  
I like you too, Curly said, sniffing Rhonda's hair.  
  
Not in _that_ way you freak, Rhonda said disgusted, and leaned in closer to the table.  
  
Gerald laughed.   
  
Well, I for one think that maybe they really don't want to be found. If they really wanted to come back, they would of, Rhonda said matter-of-factly.  
  
I'd have to agree with her Gerald, no one's forcing them to stay out there, they'll come back when they're ready, Phoebe said, resting a hand on Gerald's arm.  
  
Gerald sat back down in his seat next to Phoebe and pulled a brown paper bag out of his backpack. Yeah, I guess your right. Well, anyway, Wartz said we could eat now and I'm starved.   
  
Same here, Curly chimed in, reaching into his bag as well. The rest took out their lunches.   
  
It was 12:30.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's the next chapter...I can't wait to write the next one...definetly more Helga/Arnold romance...yes! Anyway, what did ya think of this chapter? Not very exciting I must apologize....sorry, I'll be starting the next chapter soon...bye for now! ;^)  
  



	6. More drama and closet confessions

Okay...next chapter...I'll try to fit way more action in here....  
  
Thanx so much for all of you who've reviewed so far....it really means a lot!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
12:45...  
  
Arnold continued to stare at Helga through the darkened closet, almost....transfixed. Helga continued to stare back. Not one said a word...just a silent connection.  
  
Arnold opened his mouth suddenly, I have a question.  
  
Okay foot- I mean, Arnold, Helga said correcting herself suddenly.  
  
Why did you make that comment about Lila? You know, about her not being as nice as I think? Arnold asked. He wanted to know, he needed to know how bad she really was. It would make him feel better about what he was going to do on monday.  
  
Helga sighed, she knew he would think of that sooner or later, there wasn't much to do in here. But if there was one thing she wasn't going to do, it was sound like a complete bitch, talking trash about his crush. Nothing Arnold, I didn't mean anything by it, she said, trying to sound convincing although there was a waver in her voice.  
  
C'mon Helga, I'm serious...it's just, I don't know if... Arnold paused, he needed to open up, although it was hard to actually say these words that he thought would never pass his lips.  
  
Don't know if...? Helga persuaded, trying to keep down the excitement that was bubbling inside her. What was he trying to say? That he was over the one that had for so long squandered his attention? The one that continued to take away the spotlight from someone who liked him for who he really was...someone like... _Me,' _ Helga thought, sadness washing over her.  
  
I don't know if I still have the same feelings for her, Arnold said sighing. _Wow, that was easier than I thought...' _ he thought to himself.   
  
Helga gave a silent _Yay!'_ in her head before she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Well, Arnold. You aren't going to like the same girl forever, most guys never do, Hega said, trying to be reassuring but figuring she probably just wasn't good at giving advice, that was his job.  
  
Arnold sighed again, I know, it just hurts to know that I wasted most of my teenage years on someone who wasn't even worth it, ya know?   
  
Helga said looking down, that's all she could say.  
  
Sorry, I'm probably boring you with my _pathetic _love life, Arnold said, resting his head on the back of his hand, then he chuckled, Or lack there of.  
  
Helga chuckled with him, Amen to that.  
  
Hey, I know my love life ain't perfect, but ya don't have to make fun of me! Arnold said, grinning.  
  
No! I mean I know how you feel, Helga said.  
  
Oh c'mon, a beautiful girl like you, and you don't have a boyfriend? Arnold asked, smiling.  
  
Helga blushed, _He said I'm beautiful?'_ Um, no... Helga said, trying not to let him see her embarrased face.  
  
Well, the guys don't know what they're missing, Arnold said, grinning.  
  
Helga blushed again but this time tried to cover it up, Jeez Arnoldo, kind of pourin' it on thick with the flattery today now aren't you? You can't buy into my good graces, ya know.  
  
Arnold laughed, I wasn't trying. I'd hope that I'd already won you over with my great charm, he said, continuing to laugh.  
  
Helga laughed along with him. The first time she'd really laughed in awhile. It felt pretty good.  
  
Finally, Arnold settled down. But back to my original question which you so discretly turned around on me. Why don't you like Lila? Arnold said, now serious.  
  
_Gee, I don't know, maybe because she's been a total bitch to me ever since junior high, and never stopped tormenting my friends along with her just-as-bitchy popular friends? That's it though, right? Why don't you just tell him the truth, he already said he wasn't really into her anymore, what more do you need, an invitation?'_ Helga thought sarcastically.  
  
Helga sighed, she might as well tell him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_That_ is _disgusting_, Gerald said, looking at Curly's lunch.  
  
Curly asked through a mouthful of cap'n crunch and pixie sticks sandwich.  
  
No wonder you're so freakin' hyper, Gerald sighed and turned back to the remains of his own lunch.  
  
Curly shrugged his shoulders and bit into the sandwich again, sugar spilling onto the table.  
  
Rhonda looked back, fat-free yogurt cup in hand. She looked from her own lunch to Curly's.   
  
Curly continued to dig into his sandwich. Suddenly he looked up, Want something princess? he asked almost politely.  
  
she paused, then looked back at her yogurt cup. _Why couldn't her mom ever let her have fatty, sugary...good foods. This whole staying skinny so you can still be popular thing her mom held over her head was killing her, why couldn't she just be a normal kid?  
  
_Curly put down his sandwich and wiped his mouth on his shirt,   
  
Could I maybe have a pixie stick? Rhonda said quietly.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe looked at her weirdly. They were amazed. They figured associating with the weird kid was one of the Rhonda Wellington-Loyd's But instead of making a big deal about it, they both turned back to their own lunches, Phoebe pouring more soy sauce on her rice, and Gerald pulling out his 3rd sandwich.  
  
Curly raised his eyebrows in suprise, Sure, have as many as you want, he said smiling as he picked up his backpack from the ground and turned it upsided down above the table. About 50 pixie sticks fell out of his bag. Rhonda looked suprised but grabbed a couple anyway.   
  
Uh, thanks, Rhonda said blushing and grabbing a couple of pixie sticks. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Gerald nudged Phoebe and they shared a smile. Strange things could come out of being in detention together.  
  
_And things not so strange,' _Gerald thought as he looked down at Pheobe and smiled. Why hadn't he noticed her before, she was such a wonderful girl. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but fall for her quiet, intellectual charm. Phoebe looked up at his smiling face.  
  
she asked, eyebrow raised.   
  
Oh, nothing, Gerald replied smoothly.  
  
Personally, orange is my favorite, but cherry's also good too, Gerald heard Curly explain to Rhonda as if the topic of his disscusion was of the up-most importantance. Gerald glanced over his shoulder to see Rhonda nod her head seriously.  
  
I'm liking the orange too, but what's that blue taste like? Rhonda said, as she downed one pixie stick and Curly handed her another.  
  
Gerald pulled out a bag of chips. Phoebe gave him a weird look.  
  
he asked as he ripped open the bag of chips.  
  
Oh, nothing, Phoebe smirked and gathered up her trash.  
  
Gerald looked back down at his lunch and grinned, Oh, the big lunch, huh? I'm a big eater, what can I say. Plus, dad and the coach told me to eat big meals, I have to stay strong for football as well as basketball. Sort of a jock's diet.  
  
Phoebe said, amused.  
  
Gerald stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth and pushed the bag toward her, Wan sm? he said through a mouthful of potato chips.  
  
That's okay, Pheobe declined politely.  
  
Gerald shrugged with his mouth still full.  
  
Phoebe dumped her garbage into her paper sack and put it in her bag. Leaning back in her chair she tuned into Rhonda and Curly's conversation which had just taken a toll for the worst.  
  
...But why do you wanna be like them? she heard Curly ask honestly.  
  
Look, I said I don't want to talk about it, Rhonda said, her voice wavering.  
  
_Uh oh, trouble,'_ Phoebe thought to herself as she realized she missed a big chunk of what they were discussing. She looked to Gerald as if to ask him what was going on but noticed his glazed expression as he chewed more chips.  
  
I just don't see why being popular is such a big deal, Curly said, stuffing the remains of the pixie sticks back into his bag.  
  
Why _don't _you want to be popular? Rhonda shot back, arms folded.  
  
Because I don't like acting like a jerk, Curly said bitterly.  
  
Oh right, throwing books around the room _isn't _acting like a jerk! Rhonda said sarcastically, sticking up her nose.  
  
Look, if you're _sooo_ popular, then why are you talking to me right now? Curly said angerly.  
  
I don't know, maybe because for a second I thought you were _actually _cool! Rhonda said, just as angerly.  
  
_Great, this is all we need,'_ Phoebe thought as she pulled out a book to act like she was studying.  
  
Why, because you wanted something from me?! Curly said, his voice rising.  
  
Well _I _ never- Rhonda started.  
  
Well now you have, Curly said angerly, getting up from his seat and returning to the back, bag in hand.  
  
Rhonda turned forward in her seat, a frown plastered on her face, and her eyebrows lowered.  
  
Gerald continued to stare straight forward, his eyes now darting to Pheobe who looked at him and frowned. Gerald looked back and nodded, great, now they were going to have to deal with this.  
  
_Beep beep boop   
  
_They could hear Curly's game in the back.  
  
Gerald suddenly stood up, Okay, I'm leaving to find Arnold and Helga. Whoever wants to come, can. Although I'm not putting up with you too while we're at it, Gerald said, referring to Rhonda and Curly.  
  
Phoebe stood up, anything to get away from this madness and maybe have some time with Gerald.  
  
Well _I'm_ coming, I've about had it with this room, Rhonda said, glancing back at Curly.  
  
They waited for Curly to chime in.  
  
Curly looked up and noticed them staring at him, Count me out, wouldn't want to be in _her majesty's _ way, he said sarcastically.  
  
Rhonda sounded and turned on her heel to follow Gerald and Phoebe.  
  
Curly gave them a sarcastic salute and went back to his game.  
  
Gerald, Phoebe, and Rhonda headed out the door.  
  
Curly looked up just as the doors swung shut, sadness in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's just, well, Helga started and then took a deep breath, Lila has never been particulary nice to people, especially me. Ever since junior high she's gone out of her way to make my life a living hell. And believe me, I'd beat the shit out of her if I know it'd do any good. But since I'm not the popular cheerleader type, the principal would let her get away with whatever she said to me and I'd get in trouble for defending my morale...and my friends, she paused and glanced up at Arnold.  
  
He had a grim expression on his face, What type of things did she do to you? he asked honestly.  
  
Well most of the time it's just being a regular bi-o-tch. You know, comments thrown my way while her dumb blonde friends laugh their butts off. But other things have been a little worse. Do you remember the small fire we had freshmen year? Helga asked.  
  
Yeah, some idiots decided to smoke near one of the trashcans and throw it in without putting it out, Arnold said disgustingly.  
  
Uh, not exactly. Do you remember that the trashcan was right by the girls bathroom, and a girl was trapped in there? Helga asked, bitterness across her face.  
  
Yeah, they said she couldn't get out because of all the smoke, Arnold said, eyes closed in recolection.  
  
That's not the true story...she was locked in the bathroom, Helga said quietly.  
  
What? Where'd you hear this, do you know her? Arnold asked.  
  
Helga sighed, _Boy is he dense,'_ No Arnold....it was me who got trapped in there, she said sullenly.  
  
Arnold's eyes widened and he leaned in closer to her, That was you?   
  
Helga slowly nodded her head.  
  
Oh my g- what happened? Arnold asked and then narrowed his eyes, What did Lila do?  
  
Helga recollected, That day she was an even more bi- I mean jerk, then she usually was. She tripped me in the cafeteria and made me drop my lunch. Then I had gym with her and as I ran the track she decided it would be funny to throw out comments every time I past her by the bleachers, she paused, And then last period I used to T.A. for Mr. Remone's English class. That day he had me take files down to the counseling office. On my way back I had to go to the bathroom, as I headed in I passed Lila going out. She smirked and I ignored her, she paused, she hated explaining the situation, After I was done I went out to wash my hands and saw smoke coming out of the trashcans. I stayed calm for a while and tryed to put it out with water from the sink, but it wasn't working, the flames started to build. That's when I knew I had to get out of the bathroom. I headed for the door and went to swing it open but it wouldn't budge....Well, I started coughin' my lungs out from the smoke. I threw myself against the door and stopped when I heard laughter from outside, she stopped again, hoping Arnold could guess what was going on.  
  
Arnold's face turned even grimmer, I can't believe she'd....  
  
It was Lila's voice I heard, and some of her friend's I'd guess, Helga said quietly, looking down at her hands.  
  
Well, didn't she get caught? Arnold's face suddenly turned to anger.  
  
What do _you_ think Arnoldo? Helga almost chuckled, Of course not, they took off before the a teacher came and pulled me out. They said there was a door stop stuck under the door, that's why I couldn't get out.  
  
That didn't seem suspicious to anyone? Arnold asked.  
  
Of course not, she chuckled bitterly, It was all an accident, someone kicked it, or it accidently got pushed there! she finished sarcastically, Plus, it's not like I'm of dire importance to this school, remember, I'm not a jock or cheerleader! she said sarcastically.  
  
Arnold looked straight at her, _She really doesn't think anyone cares about her........wow.........' _he thought, _If only she could know that....that's not entirely true...why not?'_  
  
Arnold leaned forward, his face only inches away from hers, I'm really sorry about what happened.  
  
Helga looked up and was surprised to see his face that close, Uh, well it's not _your_ fault Arnold- was all she managed to say before his lips touched hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We're never gonna find them, Gerald sighed.   
  
Quite the opptimist aren't you? Pheobe said frowning as she peeked around the corner of the hall.  
  
Gerald grinned, Aw, c'mon, you know I'm kidding.  
  
Rhonda continued to follow from behind, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Occasionally you could hear her mumbling to herself.  
  
I can't believe we can't find them, I hope they're not in trouble, Phoebe said aloud.  
  
They wouldn't be out here if that...._freak_ hadn't been running around the halls! Rhonda finally exclaimed.  
  
Oh shut up princess, we all know you're into him, Gerald rolled his eyes and continued to follow Phoebe.  
  
_What_! I....I don't _even_ know what to say to that...that's _totally_ untrue! Rhonda stuttered, taken about.  
  
Phoebe giggled.  
  
To have you think that I-ugh- _like _him...that's just...crazy... Rhonda went on.  
  
Yeah, right, whatever, Gerald smirked, loving to get under her skin.  
  
Rhonda suddenly sped up and got in front of Phoebe and Gerald, Listen to me Gerald Johanssen! I'll have you know that I absolutely _dispise _him! I would never like _him_ or anyone from that class-  
  
So you only date guys in a certain class Phoebe frowned, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Of course, that's the Great Rhonda Wellington-Loyyd for ya! Always a caring, giving, wonderful individual, Gerald said sarcastically.  
  
Argh! I can't take this anymore! I'm going back to the library, and I hope you both get caught too! Rhonda said angerly, turning around and heading back to the library.  
  
Say to _Curly_ for me, will ya princess? Gerald remarked as he and Pheoebe continued to head down the opposite way.  
  
Rhonda's eye's flashed but she continued to walk the other way, fists balled.  
  
Pheobe and Gerald watched as she turned the corner, then turned to each other.  
  
Gerald grinned, Well, now that _she's _gone, he raised his eyebrow as Phoebe grinned back.  
  
You are a sly one Gerald, Phoebe giggled as he leaned his head in to kiss her.  
  
She moved her head at the last minute, leaving Gerald's face inches away from the lockers.  
  
Did you hear that? Phoebe asked, curious.  
  
Gerald stood straight up, annoyance obviously on his face, No, what? he asked, looking around.  
  
I don't know, I think it's coming from over there, she said, gesturing toward the janitor's closet.  
  
What, I don't hear anything! Gerald said a little louder.  
  
was all she said as she walked towards the janitor's closet and gestured for him to follow. As he quietly walked over to join her, she reached out to turn the knob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Principal Wartz continued to flip through the tv stations.  
  
_Having this secret teacher's lounge has been great,'_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the small refridgerator and pulled out another root beer. The teacher's lounge was located under the school, in the basement, and supposibly none of the students knew about...or so the teacher's thought. As he sat back down, he looked at the clock...1:30. _Just two and a half more hours, the kids are fine up there, how much harm can they do?'_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_I can't believe he'd make a comment like that....like Curly...ewww...it's just....disgusting, absolutely disgusting....he's such a...freak!'_ Rhonda thought as she made her way back to the library. _C'mon Rhonda...you know you like him.... NO I DON'T, I ABSOLTELY DO NOT!' _she argued with herself. _Absoultely...not.... right?'_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga couldn't believe it, Arnold, kissing _her_???!!! He had his hand on her cheek and as he continued to press his lips to hers, she held back from sighing. She had never felt like this before, had never felt love before...and that's what it felt like....she loved him, there was nothing more to it...  
  
Out of nowhere, light flooded into the closet. Arnold and Helga both stopped and looked up to see Gerald and Phoebe staring down at them. Phoebe had a hand over her mouth and Gerald's eyebrows were raised.  
  
No one spoke for a few seconds, which of course felt like years to Helga. She looked at Arnold out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was blushing, the clumsiest grin plastered on his face. She knew she must too look like a very ripe tomato. Finally Gerald broke the silence.  
  
Well...we found Arnold and Helga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, long chapter...I didn't mean to go on that long, but I needed to explain a lot of things, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really liked how the ending came out...I wasn't sure how it was going to be at first. Please, please, please tell me whatcha think, I hate not knowing if you like it or not! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm also trying to work on A New Partner too, so don't think I've given up on that story either....anyway, I'll try not to make it TOO long until I update again, but I'm busy and can't make any promises....;^)  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. He Covered For Me

Wow, sorry about the incredibly long waitbeen busy and un-inspired lately, but I'm trying to get out of that slumpthanx to all those that have reviewed, I really appreciate it and can't wait to read more of your commentsso, here it goes   
  
I don't own Hey Arnold!, the Breakfast Club, or anything else that's already copyrightedstupid law.lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence again. _Embarrassing silence'_ Helga thought as she dug her short nails deeper into her palm nervously.  
  
Finallyfinally Phoebe broke the silence once more.   
  
We've been looking everywhere for you two. We don't know when Principal Wartz will be back, we already had to make an excuse for you once Phoebe droned on uneasily.  
  
So, been in the janitor's closet long? Gerald interrupted, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Helga's blush deepened and Arnold continued to grin like an idiot.  
  
Phoebe gave Gerald a before nudging him in the ribs.   
  
he mouthed back.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes as she turned back to the still-blushing couple. _Well, whatever you did Helga, I'm proud of youfinally, he must know now!' _Phoebe thought to herself as she observed Arnold's lipstick-stained lips and Helga's disheveled hair. Phoebe held in a giggle.  
  
Gerald coughed, Well, back to the library, shall we? he said as he put out his arm to Phoebe and she slowly took it, looking back at Arnold and Helga who were finally pulling themselves up out of the closet.  
  
Arnold held his hand out to Helga,   
  
She graciously accepted and he pulled her up to face level. Looking into his eyes again, she once more suppressed a sigh. He grinned and she laughed softly as they finally got a hold of themselves. They followed Gerald and Phoebe down the hall, who shared a quick smile before turning left to head back to the library.  
  
_Wow, who knew?'_ Gerald thought, sneaking a glance at Arnold who was sneaking a glance at Helga.  
  
_I knew it'_ Phoebe sighed as she sneaked a glance at Helga who had just sneaked a glance at Arnold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Clomp clomp clomp  
  
_As Rhonda continued to stomp back to the library, one might wonder how such sleek, designer shoes could make such a ruckus.   
  
this is so Rhonda mumbled as she clenched and unclenched her fists, feeling the sharp pain as each finely manicured nail sliced into her palm, I mean, c'monME AND CURLY? That's just madness she said, emphasizing the last word. I could never-WOULD never ever go out with that freak she shrieked to the wall.  
  
She stopped as she came to the library door. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Narrowing her eyes, she walked through the door. She avoided looking in his direction as she sat down, nose sticking up. She waitedwasn't he going to say anything? She flipped her hair and waited for him to say somethinganything, she was prepared for whatever comment he threw at hershe was prepared to fight. After not getting a response for 30 seconds, she turned around.  
  
Well, aren't you going to- she started but stopped short as she noticed him at the bottom of the stairsthe stairs that led to the top half of the library. Getting up from her chair she noticed he was laying with his neck at the wrong angle, not moving. She looked up at the balcony next to the stairsthe one that housed the sci-fi/adventure section.   
  
Rhonda gasped, he jumped Eyes wide, she ran to his side, praying he was still breathing.  
  
She sat down next to him, taking off her designer coat and throwing it to the side.   
  
Curly, c'mon Curlyget up! she screamed as she shook him, I'm sorry I was nasty to you, I didn't mean itjust wake up! she continued to scream.  
  
Rhonda, what's the matter? Gerald asked, running through the library door, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga close behind.   
  
It's Curly tears welled up in her eyes, I think he jumped, I think-  
  
Rhonda looked down and screamed.  
  
Damn, you sure are jumpy Princess, Curly grinned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, I appreciate your concern though, now that I know your _true_ feelings for me.  
  
Rhonda continued to stare at him wide-eyed. Gerald started to laugh as Phoebe looked down and giggled. Arnold and Helga, finally catching up, looked at each other with confused looks.  
  
Dang, we must of missed a lot of action around here, Helga smirked at Rhonda and than looked at Arnold who still seemed totally confused by what was going on.  
  
They all looked back at Rhonda, Gerald and Phoebe trying to hold in their laughter.  
  
Rhonda looked back at Curly who was still grinning, hands behind his head as he lay down on the stairs. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she hit him hard on the arm.   
  
he winced as the pain streamed up his arm.  
  
You scared the shit out of me! Rhonda said angrilyalmost hurt.  
  
Well, yeah Curly said uneasily, But you had to see your face, it was great, you totally thought I was dead!  
  
Gerald and Phoebe suddenly stopped their laughter as Principal Wartz came barreling through the door.  
  
What is the meaning of this? Wartz asked angrily, passing between Arnold and Helga who immediately sat down in opposite chairs across from each other. Arnold looked at Wartz and then turned back to Helga, grinning, she grinned back and rolled her eyeshere we go again  
  
What in the world do you think you're doing Mr. Gamelthorpeand Miss Lloyd? Wartz asked as he noticed Rhonda and Curly on the stairs.  
  
Rhonda looked at Curly who gave her a nonchalant look.  
  
_Great, she's all pissed off, she's probably gonna turn me in'_ Curly thought as he continued to look at Rhonda out of the corner of his glasses.  
  
I heard laughter and screaming. Was Mr. Gamelthorpe pulling one of his pranks againbecause I swear that if- Wartz started, pointing a finger at Curly, who stared defiantly back.  
  
No Principal Wartz, Curly fell and I was making sure he was okay, Rhonda lied as she stared straight at Wartz.  
  
Gerald's jaw fell as Phoebe gasped. Wartz looked back at them and they sat down at a desk, turning their full attention to the scene unfolding before them.   
  
Curly looked at Rhonda, mind blown. _Is she actually lying for me?'_ he thought as he looked at her face, full of insincere honesty. (ha, an oxymoron!)  
  
And why, Miss Lloyd, was he up there to begin with? Wartz asked smugly, knowing he'd finally caught them  
  
Curly sighed, Wartz had them this time.  
  
To put a book back. He found a loose book down here and decided the best thing to do was to put the book back in its rightful place. It was a very noble thing to do if you ask _me_, Rhonda said, sticking her nose up.  
  
Wartz's smile faded as he looked on at Rhonda and Curly. They glanced at each other smiling, knowing they were getting away with it.  
  
Well, just one more question then, Wartz said as he pulled out a compact mirror from his pocket, Why was this in the hallway?  
  
Rhonda gasped as her hand went to her pocket, _It must've fallen out when I stormed back here'_   
  
Wartz took advantage of her gasp and put the compact mirror right in front of her face. Isn't this _yours_ Miss Lloyd?  
  
Rhonda's face fell as she stared at her name etched neatly across the front of it, she started.  
  
Yup, it is hers, Curly started, causing Rhonda to turn to him in shock, I took it from her and ran down the hall with itshe would've caught me except that she wouldn't go out of the library since we're not supposed to, Curly said matter-of-factly.  
  
Rhonda looked at him in surprise and awe. Curly looked back at her, a warm smile on his face. Wartz noticed none of this.  
  
In the back, Arnold and Helga exchanged a glance, smiling to themselves about the bizarre turn of events.   
  
Well Mr. Gamelthorpesince you've so kindly given yourself up, why don't you come with me, I've had enough of your shenanigans, Wartz said, arms folded.   
  
I'm not turning myself in, I'm just telling what happened, Curly said icily.  
  
Nevertheless, you've admitted to being out of this library which allows me to inflict harsher punishment on you, Wartz said in authority.  
  
Get to use chains and switches now, huh? Curly said amused.  
  
Don't even get me started on you boy, you won't win. Now come with me, I think a little isolation will be good for you.  
  
Yeah, whatever, don't freak Wartz, Curly said nonchalantly.  
  
Wartz turned to him, Don't you dare disrespect me! he almost yelled as he grabbed Curly roughly by the arm and disappeared out the door. Curly yanked his arm out of Wartz's grip but continued to follow him out the door. As soon as he got to the door he turned back and forced a smile at Rhonda, who gave him a pleading look in return.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Rhonda got up from where she was sitting and slowly made her way back to her original seat, staring at the wooden desk.  
  
What a jerk Rhonda said slowly.  
  
Hey, Curly just saved your butt Princess, I can't believe you'd say something ignorant like that, Helga suddenly spoke up from the seat across from Arnold, who nodded in agreement to her response.  
  
I'm not talking about Curly, I meant Wartz, he has no right he knows darn well that Curly was covering for mebut he took him anyway Rhonda said slowly, puzzling it through her mind, Curly covered for me she said again, coming back to that conclusion.  
  
Gerald said, rolling his eyes, Not such a bad guy now is he?  
  
not a bad guy at all, Rhonda muttered as she looked at the door where Curly had been just moments ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not THAT long of a chapter, but an interesting and moving on chapter none the lessanyway, please tell me what you thinkI'm really having fun with Rhonda/Curly romance here, they're just too cute^)  
  



	8. Principal problems & Falling Rebels

Okay, next chapterthank you all SOOOOO much for reviewingthere's been a lot of you and I really appreciate it^) Sorry for the wait, it's been a busy couple of months....just wanted to remind everyone that this is not an EXACT parody of the Breakfast Club, it's mostly just the plot line that I took (and a few scenes), I just wanted to let you know so you don't freak out when you read a part that's not in the movie(as you already have...)...anyway, sorry for the delay...now on to the story....   
  
I don't own Hey Arnold! or the Breakfast Club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1:36.  
  
Just moments ago, Rhonda Wellington-Lloydthe girl he was madly in love withthe girl of his dreamshad tried to save his butt. Now he was being dragged to the Principal's office (a place which he had been dragged many-a-time) by none other than Wartz himself. Wow, life has a way of shifting from good to badfast. Not that he, Curly, was particularly afraidhe was just kind ofannoyed. That was the word, annoyed. He had dealt with Wartz before (like he said, many-a-time), but he had never seen him get THIS angry, and over what? _I guess I just pushed his buttons one-too-many times.' _ Curly thought, chuckling softly at how many times he had thought of that phrase in the last 10 seconds. _Well, it can't get worse than this'_ Curly thoughtwishing that that were truehe had a feeling, though, that he was terribly wrong.  
  
As soon as they got across the hall into Wartz's office, Wartz pushed him inside and shut the door.  
  
Staring at Curly in anger, Wartz began, Now would you like to tell me why in the heck you just can't seem to behave?  
  
Curly opened his mouth to answer in his usual smart-ass way but was cut off by Wartz answering his own question. Oh, that's right, you're just a bad kid. Wartz sighed, I have to put up with you smart-asses over and over againand for what, a measly paycheck and absolutely no respect from kids and adults alike.  
  
_I_ respect you sir, Curly said sarcastically, grinning.  
  
Wartz's face suddenly twisted in hatred, YOU? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONSTANTLY DO THAT, IS THERE A REASON YOU CAN'T JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH ONCE IN A WHILE!? he yelled in Curly's face. Curly stared back in shock, amazed at the principal's tone. _Damn, he's totally lost it'_ Curly thought in astonishment.  
  
Wartz, seeing the shocked expression on Curly's face smiled darkly, Not such a bad-ass now are you? he asked mockingly, staring into Curly's face.  
  
Wartz crossed his arms, But that's what it is, isn't it? You're just a bad-ass on the outside. You don't want anyone to see your pathetic-excuse-for-a-person inside, do you? Wouldn't want any of _those_ kids out there to see you for what you really area loser.  
  
Curly looked at the ground, at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.and he didn't know how to react.  
  
Wartz looked down at him and continued to smile, Well, I only have to put up with you for so longonly one and a half more years...if you're lucky. But you can bet as hell, that if I ever see you again, off of school property and living your own, meaningless life Wartz paused and Curly looked up at him, his face set hard, I'll kick your ass.  
  
Curly's eyes narrowed, although he knew he couldn't do anythinghe knew deep down that Wartz was right  
  
Noticing Curly's lack of speech, Wartz smiled to himself and opened the door next to his desk, the closet door. Grabbing Curly by the arm, he walked him over to the closet and pushed him in. Curly went with it, not really paying attention to anything.  
  
Now, you'll stay in there until 3:00, you've cost me enough trouble for today, Wartz smiled one last time before slamming the door and locking it. Pleased with himself, he walked out of his office and headed down to the teachers lounge, content to spend the rest of his worthless Saturday in peace.   
  
Inside the closet, Curly sat on one of the many boxes inside and rested his head on his arms.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, and Rhonda all sat in a circle on the second-story balcony; Gerald and Pheobe with their backs resting against the bookcase, Rhonda sitting backwards in one of the wooden reading chairs, and Arnold and Helga a few feet away from each other leaning against the balcony railing. For no apparent reason at all, they had banned together as soon as Curly was taken to Wartz office. To an observer, it may have appeared odd to see five different high school status' conversing, but to each other, these past couple of hours seemed to be more important than all of their previous high school years combined. They seemed to all have a connection, a reason to all be there.  
  
Resting her head on Gerald's shoulder, Phoebe noncholantly peeked a glance at Helga and Arnold. She frowned at the distance between them. Looking at Helga she noticed the stern look set on her face. _Don't tell me Helga's gonna hold back her emotions...'_ Phoebe thought as Gerald and Rhonda made small talk. She knew that Helga didn't like to express her true feelings, what with her uncaring family and hardheadedness. Phoebe snuck a glance at Arnold and sighed as she saw him sneaking glances at Helga, biting his lower lip.   
  
What do you think Phoebe? Rhonda asked as Phoebe suddenly became aware of the conversation that she was supposed to be involved in.  
  
Uh, pardon me? Phoebe asked.  
  
Don't you think that the dance committee needs to be a little more creative? Rhonda asked again, apparently not noticing Pheobe's lack of paying attention.  
  
Yeah, definetly, Phoebe replied automatically.  
  
See Gerald, _she_ thinks so, Rhonda smiled in triumph.  
  
Whatever, I still think that the dances are already over-the-top, Gerald replied.  
  
As Phoebe tuned out their conversation again she glanced back at Helga and Arnold, sighing once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Geez Helga, why can't you just talk to him, he's sitting right there, not saying anything, just start up a conversation!'_ Helga's mind screamed. She sighed inwardly, she didn't know why she was doing this, why she couldn't just let herself openly fall in love with him. _I was only kissing him an hour ago, now I suddenly can't even talk to him, that's pretty pathetic...' _She kept her head turned the other way, avoiding the glances she knew he was giving her. She shifted her legs uncomfortably as she tried to look at him without him knowing she was doing it. _Don't do this Helga, don't pull this, you ALWAYS DO THIS!'_ She knew she needed to get over her stubborness for love and give into the fact that she loved him and that he may just possibly love her. _You always jump to love don't you?'_ she asked herself sarcastically. She tensed as she heard Arnold clear his throat, about to speak.   
  
Arnold started but was cut off as a loud creak, followed by something falling from the ceiling right above them, made him stop. Rhonda shrieked as a wide-eyed Gerald pulled Phoebe out of the way, and Arnold protectively held a shrieking Helga who had just jumped into his lap.   
  
As their eyes focused on what had just happened, Curly sat up and looked around with a guilty smile.  
  
Hey guys, what's up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop and post a new chapter....I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it...;^)


	9. Coverups and makingup

Wow, wow, wow, LOVE the reviews I'm getting, hopefully I won't dissapoint all of ya...too much peer pressure...lol. Just a couple more chapters...anyway, on to the story....;^)  
  
And as usual I do not own Hey Arnold! or The Breakfast Club...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grinning, Curly tried to push himself up from the ground, brushing off plaster dust from the broken ceiling. He was quickly pushed down again by Rhonda pounding him with her red purse.  
  
she said, emphasizing each word with a blow to Curly's side.  
  
Curly's grin widened, Glad to see you too princess.  
  
Phoebe was clutching her chest and breathing hard as Gerald helped her up, laughing, I gotta admit Curly, you make one helluva entrance!  
  
Farther back, against the balcony railing, Arnold grinned sheepishly as Helga tried to cover her blush.  
  
A little jumpy are we? Arnold asked chuckling.  
  
Oh....shut up, Helga said, giving into the smile forming on her lips.  
  
Helga slowly made her way out of Arnold's lap and stood up, brushing herself off, Arnold followed suit.  
  
I oughta kill you, ya moron, you scared us all half to death! Helga threatened, hands on her hips.  
  
Hey, it's not MY fault that- Curly started but suddenly cocked his head to the side.  
  
What?...Curly what is it? Phoebe asked quietly, finally calming down from the sudden shock.  
  
Shit, Wartz is comin' back, Curly's face suddenly drained of color as he raced down the stairs, trying to find a place to hide. Everyone looked at each other, startled, before following suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had heard a crash, he was sure of it. Principal Wartz had almost made it down to the teacher's lounge, down to his _sanctuary_, when he hard the crash. His sudden glee from the triumph he had just had against that good-for-nothing little brat was suddenly cut short as realization set in.  
  
_That kid's gonna get it now, I'm not taking anymore of this,'_ he thought angerly as he hurriedly retraced his steps back to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What in _blazes-_ Wartz started as he ripped open the library doors to five startled-looking students sitting at the front tables.  
  
Wartz looked around in suprise at the students that were sitting right where he had left them.  
  
Is something the matter Principal Wartz? Phoebe asked confidently.  
  
Ignoring her question, Wartz started, Where is he? I know he's in here!   
  
Who Principal Wartz? Arnold asked innocently as he leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped in front.  
  
You all know damn well who! Where is Mr. Gamelthorpe? Wartz asked angrily, looking around as if Curly would pop right out from no where.  
  
Helga leaned back in her chair, arms crossed in front, Hey, you're the one who just dragged him out of here.  
  
Don't start with- Wartz pointed his finger at Helga angrily but stopped as he realized that they may be telling the truth.  
  
Wartz folded his arms and glared at them all, trying to peer into their minds, What was that noise I heard earlier?  
  
What noise would that be..eeeaaaahhhh! Rhonda started as a hand touched her leg. Her eyes narrowed as she kicked hard under the table.  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as they all turned to each other. Almost at once exaggerated coughs filled the room as they tried to cover up the sound.  
  
Rhonda finished coughing as she nervously smiled at Principal Wartz, That noise, the coughing? Was that the noise you heard?  
  
Wartz glared at her, No, that was _not_ the noise I heard Miss Lloyd, he glanced around at the others as he started to pace back and forth in front of them, I know what you're all up to, he chuckled crazily, You think you can save him, but all you're doing is making it worse, I'll catch him and he'll get thrown out for good. You can only keep him safe for so long, with this Wartz turned around quickly and briskly made his way out the door. He paused outside his office before shaking his head and heading back down to the teacher's lounge.  
  
Gerald was the first to snort laughter as they all cracked up, except for Rhonda who angrily pushed her chair back so Curly could climb out from under her table. Socking him in the arm, she glared at him, You are such a perve! She socked him again but he continued to grin.  
  
Just jokin' around Princess, he said chuckling.  
  
Well you should be grateful that we're saving your good-for-nothin' butt after you almost got us all busted! Helga said, finally getting up from her chair.  
  
Hey, you looked pretty comfortable in Arnold's lap when I fell through, I would think that you wouldn't be complaining, Curly replied.  
  
All eyes turned to Helga whose face turned as red as Rhonda's purse. Frowning, she turned around and headed to the back of the library.  
  
Phoebe, heading over to stand by Gerald, bit her lower lip and glanced at Arnold. Almost at once, all eyes turned to Arnold. Turning his gaze from Helga who was making her way to the far-side corner of the library, Arnold noticed all eyes on him.  
  
He smiled, I know, I'm going.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe shared a secret smile as Arnold headed to the far-corner of the library.  
  
Turning his attention back to Curly, Gerald asked, I just have a few questions for you. How in the heck did you fall from the ceiling and what in the heck happened in Wartz's office?  
  
Curly started, ready to create a fantastic far-out story. He sighed as he realized he was sick of being such a phony, for some reason, these people seemed to want to listen, and Curly seemed to want to actually tell.  
  
Well, let me just start out by saying that I think I pushed Wartz's buttons one-too-many times...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Small tears blurring her vision, Helga made her way to the back of the library, to her favorite section, the poetry corner.  
  
_Why, why, WHY! Why are you crying Helga, why are you being such a baby, so what...why does it matter that you're ACTUALLY showing feelings for someone, why is it such a big deal for someone to know you like them....for others to know that you like someone, WHY!?' _She smeared her eyeliner as she carefully tried to wipe away any evidence of emotion. She had just made it to the corner when a hand gently touched her shoulder. Turning around quickly, she lost balance and fell into Arnold's quick-reflexed arms.  
  
He looked down and smiled at her but was quickly pushed away as she turned around and stared at the corner, knowing she had no where else to run to.  
  
Helga, what's the matter, why won't you talk to me? Arnold asked honestly.  
  
Helga snarled as she turned around to face him.  
  
Arnold nodded as she raised her voice.  
  
Answer me a question first, Helga's voice grew cold, Why do you want to talk to me?  
  
Taken aback at the question, Arnold hesitated before starting, Because I like you Helga, why else?  
  
Arnold watched Helga's cold stare waver as his last words sunk in.  
  
After waiting for her to continue, he realized she wasn't, And I thought you liked me too.  
  
She hesitated a moment and then looked him in the eyes,   
  
Why do I like you? Arnold asked confused.  
  
Helga's voice raised suddenly, YES, WHY DO YOU LIKE ME?! pointing a finger to his chest, she yelled into his face, WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU, LIKE SOMEONE LIKE ME?!  
  
Arnold looked at her before raising his voice as well, What do you mean someone like me? Why _wouldn't_ I like someone like you!?  
  
Helga continued her outrage, BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU ONLY FALL FOR STUPID, PREPPY, PERFECT CHEERLEADERS LIKE...Lila, Helga ended her outburst at the last word. Choking down a sob, she put her head in her hands and tried to catch the tears before they became known.  
  
Arnold stared at her in disbelief, _She doesn't think she's good enough for me?' _   
  
Reaching out to comfort her heaving shoulders, Arnold wrapped his arms around her, feeling her soft hair against his cheek. She tensed at first but then let him hold her.  
  
Helga, why can't you believe that someone has feelings for you? Arnold asked softly.  
  
Helga turned around and laid her head into his chest, Why would you like someone like me? she asked softly.  
  
Because I think you're a beautiful person, Arnold said almost automatically.  
  
For Helga, any shroud of stubborness that had been left suddenly melted away. No one, not even her own family had ever said anything like that to her before.  
  
She hesitated before continuing, No one's ever said that to me before.  
  
Arnold smiled sadly as he brushed her tears away, No one's ever told you that?  
  
Helga shook her head slightly as she looked down, Arnold continued, Not even your parents?  
  
Helga shook her head again.  
  
Arnold thought before he spoke, Is it bad, I mean, at home?  
  
Helga sighed and then slightly nodded her head.  
  
Arnold pulled Helga's chin up so that their eyes met, Well I mean what I said, and if no one else can see in you what I see, I think they're crazy.   
  
Helga's usually dark expression seemed to suddenly lift as she leaned in forward to connect her lips, once more, with the one she loved.   
  
He happily accepted her kiss as pulled her even closer than before,_Yup, I can't WAIT till Monday...'  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this chapter was for all of you who rock with your reviews! I thoroughly enjoy going to my email inbox and seeing it full of comments and reviews, thank you all so much! I hope this chapter lived up to all you're standards, lol. Hopefully, those of you who've seen the actual movie will make the connection between some of the scenes in this chapter. Just as a side note for those who may have forgotten, the last line of this chapter may make more sense if you go back to the beginning of chapter six. Anyway, can't wait to hear what you all have to say, hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, thanx again for all your reviews! ;^)  



	10. Explanations

Wow, wow, wow...it has been way too long, I apologize for the length of this update, this past couple years have been crazy! I've been extremely busy and was at a loss for inspiration...I've started college and am now up to finishing my stories (if anyone really cares, I'll feel better though) anyway, I'm back and ready to rumble (okay that was extremely lame) here we go...;)

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own HA! or the Breakfast Club...sigh

"You mean to tell me, that Wartz locked you in his closet?" Gerald said, more of a statement than a question. Phoebe gasped and put her hand to her mouth as Rhonda stared at him wide-eyed in astonishment.

Curly looked at them all uncomfortably before continuing, "Yeah, that's what I said, you wouldn't expect him to do something like that?"

"I just never thought that...whoa, that's harsh man," Gerald exhaled.

Curly scooted a chair next to him and sat down in it backwards. "Yeah, but it's nothing new, that's pretty much the purpose of my existence, to get punished for living," he said bitterly, leaning his chin on the backside of the chair.

"Welcome to teenage life, my man!" Gerald replied, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the table.

"You said it," Rhonda agreed, leaning against the table next to Curly.

They all looked at Rhonda with annoyed expressions.

Rhonda looked at them all before stating, "Okay, so I don't always get in trouble at home, but being perfect isn't all it's cracked up to be!"

"Wow, that must be difficult!" Gerald rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

Phoebe giggled as Curly looked up at Rhonda with a smirk.

"Look, that's not what I meant. It's just..." she paused as everyone waited for her response, "when your parents expect more from you than everyone else, it's harder to meet their standards. Yes, my whole family has a rich background, but we also have a "perfect" background meaning: perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect fashion, perfect etiquette, perfect manners, perfect _everything_!" She ended the last word loudly. "It really sucks when you can't nor really want to reach their expectations."

"Ha!" Helga exclaimed, walking back up the stairs with Arnold, "You don't know the meaning of a hard life, princess."

Rhonda glared at her, "I don't believe you were part of this discussion."

"Helga's right, you're just feeling sorry for yourself Rhonda," Gerald said blatantly.

Curly surprised them all by cutting in, "Do _you_ get along with _your_ parents sporto?"

Gerald looked taken aback but quickly composed himself as Phoebe looked uneasily back and forth between them. Rhonda glanced at Curly with a smile of gratitude.

"I suppose if I say "yes" I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway sporto, but if you say you get along with your parents...then you're a liar too."

Gerald clenched his teeth angrily and started to tense, "Why you little-"

Phoebe quickly laid a hand on his arm and whispered in his ear, "Don't let him get to you, it's not worth it." Gerald took a deep breath and settled back down, he didn't want Phoebe to think he was a jerk, especially when he knew he could beat the living daylights out of this kid.

Curly smirked and sat back in his chair, knowing the jock wouldn't dare lay a hand on him, impressing a girl was much more important. He looked down at Rhonda and noticed her quickly turn away from him, his smile widened. "That reminds me, what'd you do to get in here anyway?"

Gerald quickly tensed again and Phoebe braced herself to pull him back should he decide to pounce on Curly now. To her surprise, he didn't.

Arnold looked around at them uneasily, as Helga stared, amused.

To everyone's surprise, Gerald started, "Well, I was in the locker room last Thursday-I had just got done with gym and..." he hesitated. "There was this kid taking a shower-Brainy I think they call him-"

Helga heaved an exasperated sigh. They all looked at her.

"Do you know him?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story though, please continue Gerald-o."

Gerald gave her a curious glance but continued. "Well, you know that he's not too high on the food chain..." he glanced at Phoebe who looked at him sternly..."I mean in the sense of sports, and my jock friends, and well...you all know what I mean."

"We get it hair-boy, you and your pals are better than everyone else," Helga exclaimed, sarcastically.

Gerald ignored her and continued, "Anyway, my friends thought it'd be funny if..." he glanced around again, "If we took his clothes, and of course, I was volunteered to do it," he ended bitterly.

Phoebe stared at the ground as Rhonda spoke up, "Wow, and you call _me_ a bitch."

"Look, I'm not proud of what I did, okay? I took his clothes, and he totally panicked when he couldn't find them...apparently he has anxiety attacks."

Phoebe put her hand to her mouth and even Arnold looked stunned.

They all sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, Gerald started up again, "The part that sucks though, the part that really pisses me off is..." he hesitated as his voice wavered, "I did it for my dad. My dad always wants me involved with sports...and popularity, and being number one...horsing around with the guys seems to be part of the deal...and sometimes...I would think that he was pissed off at me for never showing the non-jocks of "lower status" whose boss," he ended the sentence with a grimace. It's so pathetic...I'm so pathetic. I did it for my dad, and I hate him for it...I freaking...hate...him."

He put his head in his hands as Phoebe's face softened and she laid a comforting hand on his back. Even Helga and Rhonda felt bad, no sarcastic remark entered their thoughts. Curly looked down at the ground as Arnold looked on at his friend sympathetically.

Phoebe suddenly looked up and started, "The reason I'm in here today is that...I cheated on a homework assignment."

Helga gasped, knowing that this was way below her best friend's normal standards.

"Phoebe, you're one of the most intelligent students at our school, you've won all kinds of awards in academics. Why did you feel you needed to cheat?" Arnold asked honestly. Gerald looked at her.

"Well that's just it, isn't it? I always have to be the best, 2nd place isn't good enough for my family. The assignment was to write a poem...I tried and tried all week to come up with something good...but there was just nothing there. So I found a beautiful old poem I thought no one would ever remember, much less the teacher...and I copied it. But it turns out, the teacher had the same book of poetry I did. Ironic huh?" she smiled bitterly. "I can read, and I can study, and I can memorize resources for tests and essays...but I guess...creativity is something I lack. My parents don't accept second best." Phoebe looked down and sighed.

"I think you two are more than made for each other...you'd know how to deal with each other's families," Curly smiled weakly.

They all fell silent once more.

"Why are you in here Arnold?" Helga asked suddenly.

"I was late for first period," Arnold grinned sheepishly.

Helga smirked, "You are absolutely boring football-head."

"Gee, thanks," Arnold laughed.

They all looked at Curly.

"I pulled the fire alarm," he said, trying to hold in a smile.

"Thank God for that, I got out of math class that day," Gerald finally spoke up, grinning.

Phoebe laughed and soon they were all laughing.

Arnold turned to Helga, who was sitting next to him, "Why are you here, Helga."

Helga's smile dropped and she soon became real silent.

They all noticed her quick change of mood and fell silent as well.

"Helga?" Arnold questioned.

"I'm here...I'm here because," she started, not sure of how to put it. All eyes were now on her, Arnold's especially. She sighed, she new she couldn't hide anything from him, "I'm here because the janitor found a gun in my locker." She squeezed her eyes shut as they all gasped and Phoebe grabbed Gerald's arm tightly.

"Helga," Arnold started, fear and sympathy mixed in his eyes, "Helga, why was there a gun in your locker.

"It's not that big of a dea-" Helga started but was soon cut off.

Arnold grabbed her hands, "What do you mean it's not a big deal, why was there a gun in your locker?"

"Arnold's right Helga, what's going on with you? You know you can talk to me about anything! Is it your family? Well, is it?" Phoebe pressed on.

Gerald quickly cut in, "Phoebe relax," he turned to Helga, "Talk to us, tell us why there was a gun in your locker."

Helga's eyes misted over as she tried to hide her face, tried to squeeze herself deep inside her body, anxious to dissapear.

But Arnold wouldn't have it, he pulled her towards him and tried to get her hands away from her face. Pulling her face up to hers, he looked into her eyes as she looked back, frightened, "Come on Helga, talk to us, talk to me. Did you...did you try to kill yourself."

Helga's fear faltered and angry rose in her voice, "Well I didn't actually do it, I'm still here aren't I?" Her body trembled for a moment, before letting herself fall into Arnold's open arms.

The group of newly found friends fell silent once more as the tense atmosphere died away.

Curly suddenly spoke up, "What kind of gun was it?"

Helga chuckled softly and paused before she answered, "A freakin' flare gun."

Gerald snorted laughter, but was trying to hold it in as he looked at Helga, "A flare gun? That's priceless."

Helga looked at him as a smile started to form on her face, "It's not funny." She looked around at them all, "Hey, how the hell was I supposed to know the difference between guns, I'm not a damn collector." She shook her head and smiled, "The stupid thing went off in my locker."

That all got them roaring with laughter, and soon they were holding their stomachs and wiping away tears from their eyes.

"Well, aren't we a sight to see. We make an excellent study group for therapy," Gerald sighed, grinning, and that got them all laughing again.

Wow, what a chapter, trying to jam in all the stuff I remember from the movie plus re-organizing it for the story's sake. I hoped you appreciated the small things I through in there about the actual "Hey Arnold!" episodes...I thought it was amusing. Anyway, not the end yet, but I'm glad I finished another chapter. Please tell me whatcha think, and please don't yell at me for taking so long! lol ;)

Helgagurl46


	11. 3:00pm

Again, I know the update has been awhile…but, yeah, no excuse besides the fact that college leaves you no time…anyway, here's the last chapter…I rather hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it (a cliché line I know…but whatever). Again, I love Hey Arnold and I always will even though the fandom seems to have gotten progressively smaller, it's still a very inspirational cartoon for me…especially since I'm at art college to become an animator. Anyway, my thanks goes out to all those who commented on this story thus far and hopefully this (somewhat) short chapter won't be too disappointing…but it has come to the end…also, I hope everyone gets some of the little jokes I've thrown in…enjoy ;)

Curly jiggled the knob on the stereo system until the radio station came in perfectly clear.

"This'll have to do!" he called out from the audio/visual room on the library balcony.

"What is it?" Rhonda yelled up to him, curiously.

"Sounds like some old 80s hit," Helga chuckled from her position next to Arnold on the floor.

"Well, it's the only station that'll come in perfectly clear," Curly explained, as he popped his head out from the doorway.

The fast-pace beat of the music could be heard all throughout the library as the teens slowly got up from their positions on the floor and made their way down the staircase.

Gerald stretched his arms as he walked down, "Well, this has been a most interesting day."

"Interesting indeed," Arnold smirked as he helped Helga up out of her sitting position on the floor.

"Thanks football-head," Helga smirked back as she picked up her bag from the floor.

Curly turned the music up louder and bolted down the stairs, almost pushing Phoebe down in the process.

"Hey man, watch it!" Gerald yelled down to Curly as Phoebe toppled into his arms. "Never mind, thanks!" he grinned as Phoebe giggled softly in his arms.

"Aw, quick the mushy-crap and lets get this party started!" Helga grinned sarcastically.

Arnold leaned over to Gerald, "Wow, she has such a way with words doesn't she."

Gerald laughed at his friend's apparent lovesickness, "She sure does man, she sure does."

"Well, this music may not be 'in', but it's not bad for dancing, I must say. Even prom dance-worthy…" Rhonda trailed off, no doubt thinking about her part in the dance committee. She was soon yanked out of her thoughts as Curly suddenly grabbed her hand and forced her into a twirl.

Everyone fell in silence as they waited for Rhonda's inevitable hostile reaction.

Glancing at everyone and then turning her attention back to a grinning-Curly, Rhonda smiled, "Why Curly, I must say you dance divinely!"

"I've taken a couple dance lessons or two," Curly grinned sheepishly as he and Rhonda continued a tango across the library floor.

Arnold gave a bow as he took Helga's hand, "May I have this dance m'lady?" he grinned.

Helga gave an exaggerated curtsy as she took Arnold's outstretched hand, "It would be my pleasure young sir."

Gerald turned to Phoebe, "Hey, you wanna-"

"Let's dance!" Phoebe said as she grabbed Gerald's hand.

Curly continued to spin Rhonda, as Helga jokingly broke out into a Molly-Ringwald-worthy 80s dance impression; kicking her feet out and swinging her arms in low, short arcs.

Arnold cracked up at Helga's enthusiasm as Gerald swung Phoebe around and Curly dipped Rhonda.

The song soon ended and the gang ended up in hysterics all around the library floor.

Phoebe glanced up at the big clock overlooking the library's first floor and grinned, "Hey guys, you'll never believe what time it is."

Everyone looked in wide-eyed surprise as the clock's minute hand swung to 2:46.

"Well shit, we'd better get back to our seats before Wartz comes in and freaks out," Helga said.

"We probably should pick up some too unless we wanna spend another Saturday here," Arnold smirked.

"Hey, I could use the company," Curly joked as he picked up a few of the books he'd thrown only earlier that day and tossed them into the library's "return" box.

"Oh yeah, that sucks with your detentions an all," Rhonda replied seriously as she tossed some books in the "return" box as well.

Curly grinned and leaned against the front desk, crossing his arms, "Well maybe you'd want to get in trouble and keep me company these next couple Saturdays, what do ya say?"

Rhonda cleared her throat, smiled, and leaned in close to Curly, clearly making him nervous, "I don't think so," she stated.

Gerald cracked up as Helga smirked, "Wow, you sure no how to flatter a woman," she said sarcastically, helping Arnold straighten up the desks.

"A true Romeo," Phoebe giggled in agreement.

Curly gave a small smirk as Rhonda folded her arms.

"But, if you wanna do something _after_…" Rhonda sighed as she pulled a pen out of her purse that was still sitting on the table. She turned to Curly, grabbed his hand, and started to write on it. Curly stared at her, wide-eyed as she finished and looked up at him,

"Call me," she purred as she headed back to her seat.

Everyone looked at Rhonda incredulously as Curly stared down at his hand, "I'll never wash this hand again," he stated as he headed back toward the library door.

Rhonda winced as he passed her, "Just don't be a freak about it, jeez."

Arnold and Gerald laughed as Helga rolled her eyes toward Phoebe, causing her to giggle.

Curly gave a salute toward the gang before disappearing out the door and heading back to Principal Wartz's office.

Gerald gave a salute back towards the door and turned to Rhonda, "There goes a good man, wouldn't you say Rhonda?"

"Oh jeez Gerald, don't get all sentimental on me," Rhonda scoffed as her cheeks flushed.

Everyone returned to their seats not two minutes before Principal Wartz's glum face entered the room. The clock read 3:00 and his watch read 3:00; Saturday detention was over at long last.

"You students may go, and I hope today's festivities helped you learn a valuable lesson about school life, and what is, and what is not appropriate on school grounds," Wartz droned on, trying to make a point.

"Oh yes sir, we'll think twice about our actions next time," Rhonda rolled her eyes.

Wartz ignored her sarcasm and gestured to the door, "Until next time students."

Helga stood up and headed towards the door, followed by Arnold, Rhonda, and Phoebe and Gerald bringing up the rear.

Wartz sighed as he watched them walk past.

They soon reached the front of the school and out into the afternoon sunlight that wasn't doing much to the glistening white snow.

Arnold hurried toward Helga who was debating whether to start walking home, "Hey Helga, wait up."

Helga's face lit up before she turned around, "Yeah Arnold?"

"You wanna ride home?" Arnold asked, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh yeah, sure, that'd be great," Helga smiled shyly.

Arnold put his arm around her shoulders and gestured towards his Grandpa's Packard that had just pulled into the parking lot.

"Bye Phoebe," Helga called over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye Helga, bye Arnold," Phoebe smiled for her friend.

"Bye guys," Gerald grinned as well, turning to Phoebe, "So hey, Phoebe, I was wondering if…well, you know…"

Phoebe smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Here's my number, call me sometime."

She headed to her mom's car, leaving Gerald wide-eyed and goofy-grinned.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he stared after her.

She waved one last time before speeding off.

Rhonda headed toward Gerald, socking him in the arm, "Put your eyes back in your head," she grinned as he carefully folded and placed the paper with Phoebe's number into his letterman's jacket.

"Shut it Rhonda," he couldn't help but grin, "Jeez, who are _you_ waiting for I wonder?"

Rhonda looked taken aback before replying, "If you must know, I was going to ask if I could give Curly a ride home."

"Will wonders never cease?" Gerald chuckled as he headed to his father's car that had just pulled into the lot, "See ya princess!"

"Bye sporto!" Rhonda yelled back to Gerald as Curly came bounding out of the school.

"Freedom!" Curly yelled as Wartz closed the front door and locked it, heading to his car, muttering something about teenagers.

Curly soon noticed Rhonda and looked around, "What are you still doing here?"

Rhonda wrapped her fur coat tighter around her, "Well, I'm waiting for my ride, and…I was wondering…if you wanted a ride."

Curly chuckled, "You don't have to feel sorry for me princess."

"Oh please, there are _many_ other people I could feel sorry for," she grinned and looked toward the parking lot, "And…it looks like my ride forgot me…again."

Curly looked at her embarrassed face, "Well, I'd love to see how the other half lives," he held out his arm in gentlemanly fashion.

Rhonda beamed as she took his arm, "Mother and Father will be just _thrilled_ to meet you," she chuckled as they headed down the front steps and out of the school parking lot together.

The end.

Wow, wow, wow…how about I wait a couple of years to finish a story? Jeez, sorry about that guys, things have been so crazy. I'm just lucky that I happened to think about this story and quickly headed back to my computer to finish it off…still haven't finished the first story I started writing, too ambitious I suppose. Anywayz, thanks to all of those who have read and commented this story, I really appreciate it. It's fun to sit back and just let the ideas flow, it's so relaxing to me. I hope that more and more HA! fans come back and continue to read, write, and draw out their ideas of how HA! could of, or should of gone. Until next time… ;)


End file.
